Harry Potter and the Life He Never Had
by The Quicksilver Alchemist
Summary: Jo's books never happened. What if Harry had met Hermione, not Ron, that day on the Hogwarts Express? First fanfic. Fame it or shame it, I could care less. All I care about is that people are R&R. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Life He Never Had

You all know Joann Kathleen Rowling's Harry Potter. At first he's a scrawny, underfed, underappreciated boy who is completely and totally oblivious to the fact that he is the most famous wizard since Merlin, far outstripping the famed, world-renowned wizard Albus Dumbledore. As the storyline progresses he finds himself thrust into a world he doesn't understand quite yet. As you progress through the books, Harry finds himself defeating Basilisks, saving hippogriffs from death by beheading, then later saving Sirius Black, supposed mass murderer and Harry's Godfather. In his fourth year he is selected to compete in the age old Triwizard Tournament, only to, in the last task, be sent to the graveyard right next to the Riddle Estate, where he would help resurrect his greatest foe, Lord Voldemort (unwillingly, of course), who tried to kill him when he was a one-year-old baby. The summer before his fifth year, he finds himself fighting off two Dementors, then later having to go to a hearing about using the Patronus charm in front of his cousin, Dudley. As his fifth year progresses he creates an illegal group called Dumbledore's Army, a.k.a the Defense Association, a.k.a the DA, in which Harry teaches students the practical aspect of Defense Against the Dark Arts, due to the fact that their professor, a short, toad-like woman named Delores Umbridge, refuses to teach them anything other than the theoretical application of DADA. Later, after Fred and George run Umbridge off, Voldemort gives Harry a false vision that shows Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna then proceed to the Ministry, more specifically to the Department of Mysteries. In the battle between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. After, Harry chases her to the Atrium, where Voldemort appears and disarms Harry. Then Dumbledore shows up and he and Voldemort duel. Sixth year Harry and Dumbledore search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, which are objects that contain portions of one's soul. Later, Harry and Dumbledore, following a lead, go to a seaside cave, where they believe one of Voldemort's Horcruxes is. It turns out to be a fake, and Harry Apparates himself and Dumbledore to Hogsmeade where they find out that there is a battle happening at Hogwarts. When they arrive at the top of the Astronomy Tower, having flown on brooms, Malfoy shows up and Dumbledore freezes Harry. Then Snape shows up and kills Dumbledore, causing Harry to be freed, after which he chases Snape and tries to curse him, but Snape easily deflects it (due to the fact that Severus Snape himself invented the curse that Harry tried to use on him (_Sectumsempra))_ and escapes. Seventh year they don't return to Hogwarts, instead searching for and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes and eventually Harry kills Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny get married approximately six or seven years after the Golden Trio "graduates," as do Ron and Hermione, if the ages of their children is any indication. (James, the eldest Potter child, is in his second year at Hogwarts, so is therefore twelve years of age, and that is what I based my calculations on.)

Yeah, in this story, all that shit goes out the window.

This is a type of "What If?" story. My "what if?" is this: What if Hermione had joined Harry in his compartment on the first train ride to Hogwarts, instead of Ron? How would things be different?Would Harry and Hermione have ever become friends with Ron? Probably not. Harry's grades would definitely been about 100x better right from the start because of it, though. Would Harry have fallen in love with Hermione instead of Ginny? Well, I sure think so! (Whoops! Might've given something away there! Heheheheheheh!)

Well, after that BRIEF summary of J.K. Rowlings' Potterverse (as well as a short summary of what my story will be about, plus a few spoilers.), I think this is ready to get under way.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I don't give a shit if you love it or think it is a P.O.S. (piece of shit). This is just a prologue type deal. It's actually more like a HUGE summary type thing. Just review please. Fame it or shame it, I could care less.


	2. Not A New Chapter

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a year and a half. I have lost inspiration for this story at the moment. I also lost my original first chapter transcript so I have been working from nothing. I am trying to recreate it but the more I try to, the less interest I have. I am sorry to say that if I do not find some inspiration soon, this project may be scrapped, or put up for adoption. I know that many of you have looked forward to this for over a year, but I am trying. Let's see if I can't find some inspiration soon.

Later.


	3. The End

Hey everyone...

Sorry to have to inform you of this, but Jeremy (my muse and evil alter ego) has declared that Life He Never Had is dead. Personally, I believe he murdered it because he didn't like how the idea kept changing in my head and rearranging his living space, because he is very OCD. I had declared it on hiatus, but as of this moment, 0005 Hours Central Standard Time, 23 March, 2013, Harry Potter and the Life He Never Had is dead.

But worry not, my dear fans. Jeremy has implanted another idea into my brain, one he must believe to be a more realistic idea than a complete rewrite: a "Time Travel/Return to the Past" premise, officially titled "Harry Potter and the Master of Time". The first chapter is slightly less than halfway done, and is being written as you read this. Hopefully it will be up within the week, but we shall see where Jeremy takes this one.

I thank all of you for waiting on this, but it is time to close the curtain on this piece of work. It was my first foray into writing, and once I lost my original transcript, I lost my will to continue it, and Jeremy lost his will to fuel the ideas for it. Again, I am sorry.

Jikai made (Until next time),

The Quicksilver Alchemist

(Please update all author alerts to this Penname, as this one is unlikely to change)


End file.
